Día De Los Enamorados
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Porque al final de todo Matsumoto siempre se salía con la suya.  HitsuHina One-Shot


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, vengo con un pequeño One-Shot de esta hermosa pareja que me encanta y adoro. No saben el cariño que les he tomado a estos dos, definitivamente se han vuelto mi pareja favorita de Bleach (más que el IchiHime) Así que no los podía dejar sin una historia de San Valentín, ya que para navidad no se me dio U_U**

**En fin, espero que les guste este Shot ^^**

**Vvvv^^^^^vvvV**

Estaba nerviosa y no era para menos, pensar que se había metido en todo ese lío por culpa de una tonta tarjeta de San Valentín y gracias a la loca de Matsumoto.

Hinamori Momo sabía que había firmado su sentencia de muerte ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer semejante locura? Si tan sólo no le hubiera hecho caso a Matsumoto…

—_¡Vamos, Hinamori-chan, deja de ser tan aburrida y acompáñame al bar a beber un poco! – Le invitaba la animada mujer, dándole leves golpes en la espalda y sonriendo tan fresca como siempre. _

_Las dos se encontraban en las oficinas de la quinta división, Hinamori terminaba de trabajar y en ese momento se había aparecido Rangiku a invitarla como siempre a pasar un rato en el bar junto a ella y sus compinches, el grupito de alcohólicos del Seireitei._

_A pesar de haberse negado varias veces, finalmente Momo se vio dentro de aquel lugar, ese "antro de perdición" como lo llamaba el capitán Hitsugaya. Sonrió al recordar esas palabras, Hitsugaya siempre había tenido muy mal genio y era peor aún con esa desesperante de Matsumoto, jamás tendría suficiente paciencia con una mujer como ella, pero a pesar de todo aquello sabía que él no era una mala persona, que en el fondo apreciaba a su teniente y la consideraba una persona importante en su vida._

_Ya habían pasado más de diez años desde esa feroz batalla contra Aizen Sousuke, en donde ella casi había muerto a manos de su mejor amigo, pero realmente no le importaba, no estaba molesta por ello, sabía que todo había sido culpa de ese traidor al que ella una vez admiró. Siempre se sintió arrepentida por desconfiar de la única persona que trató de protegerla con su vida, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, el pasado había quedado enterrado y habían vuelto a ser los amigos de antes. _

_Aunque en realidad ya nada era como antes._

—_Momo-chan, que gusto tenerte por aquí – Escuchó la voz de uno de los capitanes del gotei trece, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Kyoraku Shunsui, el cual sostenía una botellita de sake en su mano derecha y se veía ya bastante ebrio._

—_Me costó convencerla, pero ya ve, a mí nadie me dice que no – Dijo Rangiku sonriendo, aunque de pronto puso mala cara —. Excepto mi taicho, él sí que tiene mal genio._

—_Rangiku-san, por favor no hables así de Shiro-chan – Le pidió Hinamori con una sonrisa y una gotita resbalando por su sien. Matsumoto sólo la miró y le sonrió._

—_Claro, se me olvidaba que aquí está la novia del capitán._

—_¡N-novia! – Exclamó la chica durazno totalmente sonrojada. Los presentes comenzaron a reír, el capitán Kyoraku, Rangiku, Kira y Hisagi que también estaban ahí. Todos ellos lo sabían, conocían a la perfección los sentimientos de Momo hacia el capitán de la décima división; ella estaba enamorada de él, le fue difícil descubrirlo, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de ello, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, sabía a la perfección que su querido amigo jamás le haría caso de esa manera. _

—_Vamos, no te pongas nerviosa Momo-chan y ven a beber con nosotros – Le invitó Shunsui mientras abrazaba a una aún sonrojada Hinamori._

_Se negó cuantas veces pudo, pero al cabo de una hora Hinamori Momo, la dulce teniente de la quinta división se encontraba ebria al lado de una aún más ebria Matsumoto Rangiku._

_El sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de la chica durazno, que tenía un vasito de sake en su mano y estaba dispuesta a beberlo, mientras hablaba sobre cosas que no debería, pero por estar en ese estado no se daba cuenta de ello._

—_Y entonces, Shiro-chan se fue a enseñarle kodô a esa aprendiz… y me dio tanta rabia ¡¿Por qué me tenía que dejar sola? – Exclamó enfurecida. Matsumoto –que estaba peor que ella- la abrazó, llorando como una magdalena._

—_Hinamori, mi taicho es un idiota que no se da cuenta de lo que sientes._

—_Lo sé, Rangiku-san, yo lo amo… por él… - La chica bajó la mirada, se sentía tan triste, tenía miedo de perderlo. Durante estos últimos años él no sólo se había hecho más grande y fuerte, sino que mucho más guapo también, así que traía como locas a las jovencitas Shinigamis, tanto de su división como de las demás, era sin duda el más popular de todos, o al menos eso decía la revista "Gotei weekend" en donde había un montón de fotos de él (tomadas sin su consentimiento) y que enloquecían a las mujeres de la sociedad de almas._

—_Hinamori, pero debes decírselo, yo conozco a mi taicho y sé que él siente algo muy especial hacia ti – Habló en tono pícaro la rubia —. Nunca ha mirado a otra mujer como lo hace contigo._

—_¿Tú crees? – De pronto los ojos de la joven se iluminaron pensando en esa posibilidad, pero no tenía sentido ¿Por qué él se fijaría en ella?_

—_Claro que sí, siempre te está mirando y recuerda que juró protegerte ¿Por qué crees que lo haría? – Matsumoto abrazó a Momo por el cuello, como queriendo contarle un secreto —. Tengo una idea ¿Sabes que día es mañana?_

—_Creo que… catorce de febrero ¿No? – Respondió la teniente con cierta duda, pero se alivió al ver como Matsumoto asentía con la cabeza —. ¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso es el cumpleaños de Shiro-chan?_

—_Claro que no, pero es San Valentín._

—_¿Y quien es Valentín-san? – Cuestionó la castaña confundida, estaba ya tan afectada por el sake que las incoherencias para ella eran normales. _

—_No, no, no. No es Valentín-san, es San Valentín, el día de los enamorados ¿Entiendes?_

—_¡Ah, el día de los enamorados! – Exclamó al fin comprendiendo el asunto, sin embargo su expresión volvió a ser confusa al cabo de unos segundos —. Rangiku-san, no entiendo._

_Rangiku cayó de espaladas al suelo, definitivamente una Hinamori ebria se ponía muy poco inteligente, sería mejor no volver a traerla._

—_¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la preocupada Momo, pero Matsumoto sólo asintió y volvió a sentarse, acercándose de nueva cuenta a Momo como si la quisiera secretear._

—_Escucha, el día de los enamorados es perfecto para que sepas si él te quiere, lo único que debes hacer es dejarle una carta de amor y regalarle chocolates, se supone que los humanos hacen eso, regalan chocolates a la persona que les gusta._

—_Pero Rangiku-san, yo no puedo declarármele a Shiro-chan ¿Qué pasa si me rechaza?_

—_Vamos ¿Vas a seguir tratando de ocultarlo cuando todos en la sociedad de almas lo saben? No tengas miedo, sé que él te corresponde._

_Hinamori se quedó en silencio analizando las palabras de su amiga ¿Y si ella tenía razón? ¿Sería acaso buena idea declararle sus sentimientos a Hitsugaya Toushiro?_

_Tal vez él no le correspondería ¿Pero que más daba? Necesitaba que lo supiera, tenía que sacar eso de dentro de ella y expresarlo de una vez, no importaba si era rechazada._

—_De acuerdo, lo haré – Dijo levantándose decidida. Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta de su amiga, sólo se alejó hacia la oficina de la décima división, dejaría una nota aprovechando que él no estaba y que regresaría mañana por la tarde._

_Sería perfecto._

Pero ahora estaba ahí parada, totalmente arrepentida de todo aquello que había escrito, se sentía como una perfecta idiota. Por haberse emborrachado había dejado en el escritorio de Toushiro una carta confesándole sus sentimientos, e incluso puso un chocolate a su lado, al más puro estilo del día de los enamorados.

Había corrido como una loca cuando lo recordó, quería rescatar aquella carta para que él no la leyera, pero cuando alcanzó la oficina ya era demasiado tarde, él estaba dentro y tenía su carta en las manos ¡Estaba leyéndola!

—Es mi fin… - Susurró derramando una lágrima. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, a ir a esconderse en su futón para no salir más de ahí, no podía con la vergüenza que sentía en este momento, porque él por fin estaba enterado de todo lo que ella sentía y no quería oír cuando la rechazara.

Sin embargo antes de dar un paso sintió la puerta corrediza abriéndose. Se detuvo en seco, ella le daba la espalda pero sabía que él la estaba mirando con esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, de esa manera tan profunda.

—Hinamo…

—Shiro-chan – Lo interrumpió la chica antes de que él lograra terminar su nombre. Se sentía tan patética e idiota habiéndose atrevido a dejarle una carta de amor mientras estaba borracha —. Shiro-chan por favor olvídate de eso, fue sólo una tontería, no me hagas caso ya sabes como soy… - Sonrió, aún derramando lágrimas.

—Pero Hinamori yo…

—Sé muy bien que tú no sientes lo mismo… - Ella volvió a interrumpirlo, volvió a impedirle el habla, cosa que lo exasperaba ¿Por qué no lo dejaba terminar? —. No tienes que sentir lástima por mí así que… - Ahora las palabras de Momo se vieron interrumpidas cuando sintió un cálido abrazo por la espalda, dejó de llorar y enseguida sintió como la cabeza del albino se poyaba contra su hombro.

—No seas tonta ¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy? Jamás podría… rechazarte Momo – Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa, no entendía esas palabras ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle?

—Shiro-chan…

—Te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré… sin importar todo lo que ha pasado… mis sentimientos por ti aún siguen aquí… y nunca esperé que tú me correspondieras…

Momo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, esto debía ser un sueño, no podía ser verdad, sin embargo ese dulce abrazo que él le estaba entregando no lo estaba imaginando, podía sentir su calor y era algo que le agradaba.

Se dio la vuelta, encontrando sus rostros a sólo escasos centímetros de distancia. Estaba más feliz que nunca, todo esperó menos ser correspondida por él, había sido una tonta al tratar de huir, pero ahora que sabía lo que él sentía podría estar tranquila.

—Shiro-chan, te amo… - Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, mientras las manos de él se cerraban sobre su rostro y de pronto sintió una presión sobre sus labios. Era cálido y dulce, un beso de amor verdadero, lleno de los sentimientos que ambos mantenían guardados en secreto dentro de sus corazones, y hoy por fin salían a la luz, por fin eran capaces de decirlo, de demostrarlo.

Aquel contacto se volvió aún más intenso, profundo y delicioso, a ninguno de los dos les importaba quedarse sin aire, porque sentirse el uno al otro era lo más importante.

Y pensar que una carta los había unido de esa manera.

—Jeje, mi taicho y Hinamori sí que hacen linda pareja – Susurró Matsumoto, mientras escondida detrás de unos pilares sacaba un par de fotos para la revista "Gotei Weekend" Porque ¿Quién más que ella las tomaría?

Siempre había sido una experta en salirse con la suya.

**Vvvv^^^^^vvvV**

**Jejeje bien, y al final fueron felices xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta rara historia que se me ocurrió de la nada, para celebrar el día de los enamorados que aún no llega xD**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
